monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High Figurine Collection Diary Entires
The magazines included in the Monster High Figurine Collection contain a short diary entry, describing an event in a certain character's life, and a piece of artwork depicting that event. Diary Entires Clawdeen Wolf :The Pack at Black Lake Clawdia, Clawd, Howleen and I couldn't stop fighting for days. We kept howling like wolves at each other about mere nothings, and of course, what had to happen happened: Dad suddenly appeared with a meaningful glare and threatened that, if he heard one last howl, he’d give us so many chores to do that centuries wouldn't be enough. We went piteously back to our rooms in silence. The next morning, mum and dad woke us up at dawn and told us to hop in the car in two shakes of a wolf’s tail. We saw there was luggage but we had no idea where we were heading until we got there. And what a surprise! We saw a well-known landscape: Black Lake! It had been such a long time since we last spent a few days there… And it had been clawsome! Of course, we stopped bickering… Draculaura :On the Catacombs Train Today was the last part of my trip from Transylvania to the place where my dad is building our new home. He wanted me to see it for myself, even if the house (which is actually a little castle) will still need a few years before it’s finished. Because of the bad weather, I couldn't fly to dad and I had to take the train. The conductor told me that, if I wanted to board the train, I would have to share a compartment with other monsters. The said monsters happened to be three young werewolves. I was a bit tense at first, because werewolves and vampires don’t really have a happy history, but I decided to fang up and introduced myself. “Hi, I’m Draculaura and I’m going to be travelling with you for a while.” The youngest of the three had already fallen asleep, chewing on her dolly, the eldest was a boy who barely looked up for his video game, and the middle one was reading a fashion magazine. She didn't answer me but scooted over to make room for me. I sat next to her and she said : “Nice shoes. Last year’s collection?” She added that her name was Clawdeen. “That’s my big brother Clawd and this is my little sister Howleen.” She then said she was 11 years old in wolf years, which is a hundred in vampire years. I don’t think it was true, but she was so wildly cute that I just smiled and nodded. I was sad when they had to leave the train. We exchanged our post addresses and promised to write each other. I think we’ll be scarrific friends one day. Frankie Stein :A Monsterrific Buffet One of the scariest things when you’re just a few days old like I am is catching up on everything the other monsters already know. Luckily, my ghoulfirends are here to help. My favourite subject : food. A good thing Clawdeen and Draculaura took me to this restaurant with a monsterrific buffet where you can taste about any dish. Here are the specialities I likes best (gorelicious!) and worst (clawful): Macaroni and Screams - gorelicious and zen at the same time! Crizza - dreadfully tasty and so many choices! Ice Scream - gorelicious and goreliciouser! If I had started with it, I wouldn’t have tried anything else! Brussel Sprouts : clawful! I’ll never have them again, That’s for sure! Shivers and Onions - scarily clawful! Draculaura and Clawdeen had warned me. Cucumber salad with scream - Gorelicious! So light and refreshing. I’d love to try it at home, but I need to learn how to cook irst. Scarrots - gorelicious! Nice crunchy orange taste! Yummy… Rochelle Goyle :A Path of Petals Today I was finishing my packing for my trip to Monster High when someone knocked on my door. I went downstairs to open but there was no monster on sight, just an envelope left on the doorstep. Since my name was on it, I opened it and found a rose petal and a note saying “Follow me”. I then noticed a path of petals starting from my door. Such a mystery! What could I do other that following that trail? Luckily there was no wind and the petals didn't fly away. I followed them through the paved streets and winding lanes of Scaris and they led me to a door with a rosebud-shaped door knocker. I knocked and the door creaked open. I pushed it carefully and saw that the trail of rose petals went on along a long corridor and turned on the corner. Of course I understood it was Garrot, because I saw him above me, making sure I had followed the path. He is very romantic, but he likes to keep his secrets! Since I didn't want to spoil his surprise, I kept following the petals that lead to a double door. I opened it and found myself standing in a large room that was completely empty except for a mannequin wearing the prettiest dress I had ever seen. Behind me, Garrot’s voice said : “I made it for your trip to Monster High. I hope you like it.” Like it? I’m not wearing anything else until I die. Cleo de Nile :Romantic Dinner Everytime I think I know everything about Deuce he finds a new way to surprise me. Tonight, he invited me to what he called a new fashionable restaurant, so exclusive that even I had never heard about it. Deuce asked me to meet him at his place, which I found odd since he doesn't have a driving licence. When the limo dropped me off, I noticed candles along the path and on the steps to his front door. The most exquisite smells were coming out of the house and Deuce’s mother opened the door even before I had time to knock. “Welcome to Chez Gorgon, mademoiselle De Nile, let me lead you to your table.” Completely stunned, I followed her without a question to a table for two lit by a few candles, where she pulled a chair for me. “The chef won’t be long, he asked for the honour of waiting on you tonight.” I was recollecting myself when Deuce came out of the kitchen with tapas on a silver plate. “Oh! My! Râ! Deuce!” I said “You did all that?” He just nodded and I could tell he was nervous, but he didn't need to be : everything was delicious! Four courses later, we were sitting in the garden to another candle-lit table, sipping a coffincino and sharing the dessert. People are always asking me what I find in Deuce; but I simply answer : “Everything! Skelita Calaveras :Candy Skulls with Grand-Ma My grand-mother and I are very much alike. Both artists, we like music, dancing, fashion, our family and… we can’t sleep on the night before the day of the dead. It’s so exciting! A very important date for the Calaveras: the celebration must be as spectacular as possible. The morning of the event has always been a special moment for my grand mother and me. We get up at dawn et start on our secret recipe, we make the scary sweet sugar skulls we will savour together and decorate tombs with. This year, everything started as usual. I snuck into the kitchen where, as I expected, my grand-mother was already mixing the sugar. But I was surprised to find my little brother was up too, messing up Abuela's (”Granny’s” in Spanish) delicate preparations, making enough noise to raise the dead! I was disappointed at first, and then angry! He was ruining our special moment. I was about to tell him off. But something stopped me. I noticed that Abuela, despite the noise and the mess, was still smiling. I suddenly realised that our tradition wasn't just mine and my grand-mother, but meant to be shared! I hugged my grand-mother and my little brother strongly enough to crack some bones and joined them to finish the recipe. When the rest of the family came down, they were amazed by how many skulls we had made! Lagoona Blue :Exchange Students Integration Day I had to convince my father to let me go Monster High’s Integration Day. He wasn’t too happy because he wanted me to attend a school closer to home. But I wanted to start surfing the waves on my own, and Integration Day seemed to be the beast place to start. The school has such a scaryfying history! In the just an hour, I met more different monsters than during my whole life. And… Oh! My! Ghoul! The swimming pool! It was so clawsome I had to refrain myself to take a dive this instant. My excitement bubbles got me the attention of a tall manster who happened to be the captain of the Swim Team. He told me a lot of fabulously interesting things - like for example that the swimming pool is so deep that the bottom was never completely explored. Of course, he invited me to join the Swim Team. I told him that a whole school of scorpion fish wouldn't keep me from doing that. Just after the visit, I went straight to the clubs and teams sing-up table. I should have known there wouldn't only be aquatic monsters on the the Swim Team - I still was surprised to find ogres, zombies, and even a werecat! I was just writing my name on the form when a manster with flaming hair walked up to me. “Hey there beautiful” he said with fire. I was so touched that I didn't say a word when he snatched the form from my fins to take a look at it. “Lagoona Blue. Good, now I know the name of the ghoul who sparks an eternal flame in my heart!” And suddenly, the form burst into flames. The captain of the swim team looked annoyed and shooed the manster away before he could try another one of his pick-up lines on me. I’m a hundred percent sure Monster High is the right place for me, but I think I won’t mention this episode to Dad when I tell him about my first day! Abbey Bominable :The Cave of Memories The best day of my life? The day our big chief invited me to the cave of memories to draw my story. Until today, this story was only known to my family. It’s a childhood memory. One day, I took a baby dragon home to make it my pet. How surprised we were when, a few hours later, it's very big mama came to get it! We were more scared than hurt, but still, what a thrill! I drew this story on my bedroom wall. Today, I'm invited to sketch it on the walls of the venerable cave of memories. Such an honour! My whole family is invited to the ceremony, and even friends. Principal Bloodgood came if the way from the “down world”. After the feast, wearing a beautiful dress lined with angora mammoth fur, I step into the cave alone. My spot is marked. Now to draw my legend. I’m nervous, where do I start? Venus McFlytrap :A Concert to Remember I was so thrilled to go see Catty Noir on stage that I left the house early for once. When I realized I had gotten there early enough to have a good spot right in front of the stage I almost popped my blossoms. Of course I rooted myself there and waited for the concert to begin while chatting with my neighbour, a horrible harpy who happened to be scary nice. Then the concert started and I screamed and danced like nobody was watching, letting the rhythm take hold of me. But some big mansters started to fight their way through the crowd to get in front. I didn't realized what was happening but saw the harpy being knocked over to the ground. Without thinking, I screamed “STOP” at the top of my lungs, and at the same moment - not on purpose, I swear - I released my persuasion pollen and… Catty Noir, who was standing on stage a few feet away from me, froze. Luckily the mansters were so surprised they stopped on their tracks too. I took the chance and helped the harpy up her feet. She wasn't hurt, just a little shaken. The pollens cleared away and the concert started again as if nothing had happened. The crowd was strangely calm and the concert went on without a hitch. But after Catty had left the stage, I was stunned when a security manster tapped my shoulder and said “Miss Noir would like to talk to you in private”. I was about to scream, terrified that she would ban me from all further concerts or something like that. He took me to the werecat of pop herself. She hugged me and thanked me for being there at the right moment. And here I was thinking she’d be mad at me! No, she was just glad nobody had gotten hurt. She signed my iCoffin and even gave me enough concert tickets for all of my ghoulfriends to go to her next concert. I was blooming with joy. I’d never have thought a star like Catty would thank me for using my powers on her - maybe they’re not so dangerous after all? Robecca Steam :My Birthday “Hello Robecca Steam, welcome to the world”. Bless my boilers, it was a truly awesome day. Maybe it being my first time added to the excitement. I don’t know where to begin to describe this feeling of… existence. Feeling steam streaming through my veins, cogs turning, pistons pumping, my father holding out his hand to help me through my first steps… It’s indescribable. I’m alive, and the feeling is wonderful. Father leads me to a mirror and I can see myself for the first time. I’m beautiful and spooky too, my skin is shiny and adorable nails and keeping me together. He then gives me incredible boots with built-in rockets. They fit me perfectly. Father then leads me out of the workshop, for my first meeting with the sky and the sun. The colours, the noises of the outside world all induce a strange vibration inside of me, that suddenly comes out as an inarticulate noise Father calls “laughter”. I leap in the air, rockets aflame, and I soar like a free spirit, higher, higher, until my laughter bursts again like the sun rays. I’M ALIVE! Deuce Gorgon :Ready for the new Scare-mester I'm really not a model student, but I need to ask my dead languages teacher if there’s a word to say “really weird” and “terribly clawsome” at the same time, because this is exactly how I'm feeling lately. See, when I started at Monster High a week ago, I was ready to face the stares of other students. Mom always said it's not unusual for gorgons to be met coldly by other creatures - when you can petrify someone with a single glance, they tend to avoid you like the plague. Today for example. I had planned to hang at the Mawl with some friends, mostly members of the casketball team. I took my skateboard and skated to the food court where I saw the mansters at once. Obviously, you notice a minotaur, a werewolf, a fire elemental and a lake monster from a distance! They had already ordered pizza and Clawd waved towards me to join them. I took a chair and was about to sit down when I heard “That seat’s taken!” behind me. I jumped up - and there was Invisi-Billy, sitting on my chair, visible and grinning like a jack'o'lantern. The other laughed and I felt a little silly until Gil explained to me that Billy had gotten there first and played the same trick to every one. Even Manny sat on him, and Heath almost triggered the fire alarm when he flamed up in surprise. It made me feel more relaxed and I started joking with them, like any other monster, swallowing rank cheese and grilled beef while talking about training schedules. It was really… clawsome. Weirdley clawsome (seriously, they need a word for that). I was expecting things to be complicated, but until now, Monster High is turning out pretty good. Even remarks like “Nice glasses” were sincere. Clawd is already talking about getting me in the Scream Team, and I think I could even take Home Ick without being teased for it. If I'd known highshool was going to be so ferociously clawsome, I wouldn't have worried to much. This year is going to rock! Spectra Vondergeist :Haunted Goodbyes Things to do before leaving the ghost world: 1. Enjoy every moment left with my dear Kiyomi. 2. Pretend I don’t know anything about about the not-such-a-surpise farewell party River is organizing for me. 3. Check two, three or even four times that I have everyone’s address, so I can keep sending them the Ghostly Gossip. 4. Chain myself to the bell tower and refuse to leave. Okay… Kiyomi just read my list and told me to strike that last part. It’s not only unlikely to work, she also said it was a bit too dramatic, even for me. None of my friends know how nervous I am about leaving the ghost world for the solid world, but Kiyomi knew at once, as always. She and I have already check the first point of my list - since I’ve learnt that I was leaving, we've been inseparable, which will only make leaving more difficult. I wish I could be sure everything is going to work out; as easy as it is for us to stand out here, over there, we tend to fade into the background. But as Kiyomi is repeating, it might not be an entirely bad thing. My new school, Monster High, is sure to be full of scandals and dramas. With so many kinds of monsters gathered in the same place, how could it be any different? I can’t wait to dig up a few of these scaryfying stories about my classmates and teachers - maybe I can even become famous as a ghost writer! That won’t make me feel better about leaving my home and friends, but at least I won’t get bored! Post-it note: I was so naive when I left the ghost world! I know now how harmful rumours can be to other monsters, especially when they're about my friends. I'll do my best to stop embroidering the truth… It's more important to be a true friend than to be a talented entertainer. Gigi Grant :A Scaryfiying Ride Since I was freed from the lamp, my life is filled with wonderful new adventures with my ghoulfriends. Last Saturday, Cleo, Clawdeen and Frankie took me to the Boney Island Fair. There was a small argument about the ride we had to start with - Frankie wanted to start smoothly with a ride called the Crazy Cauldron, but Cleo disagreed. “Gigi deserve the royal treatment” she said. She pointed to an entanglement of metal rails that twirled and swirled above us. “We’re taking her on the biggest roller-coaster ever - the Howler Behemoth!” Before I even realized what was happening, we were already in the line. I was terribly excited and also… a bit anxious. We finally crammed ourselves in the cart, fastened tightly, and without further ado, we were launched forward. I was clinging to the safety bar as if my life was depending on it while we slid higher and higher, and the the cart paused at the top, and suddenly dove at full speed! After an insane spin, I felt myself lifted up when we went through two loops! Finally the cart slowed down then jumped to a stop: the operator said : “End of the ride!” Beaming, I asked my friends if we could ride it again, and after a few stares, we all went back. I realized that there is a lot of magic in the simple moments you share with your ghoulfriends! Clawd Wolf :A Kick-Off To Howl For I was cleaning my closet yesterday and I found this old t-shirt, all torn and discolored and stained with grease. It hasn't fit me in a long time, but I’m keeping it because it reminds me of the best game I ever played. I was 12 back then, and I wanted more than anything to be like my older brothers. They were all in high school and I followed them everywhere. Of course I clung to them like goblin flees but they usually let me, except on Saturdays for the football game at the park. As far as I remember, I always begged to play with them and they always answered : “You’re too young, you wouldn't keep up and you would hurt yourself”. On my twelfth birthday (it was on a Saturday), my bros were about to leave when one of them said : “Clawd, put on your shoes, you’re coming with us”. My heart still rushed when I think about it. I’m almost sure I hovered over the ground all the way to the park that day. I was chosen last for the team but who cared : I was going to play at last! The other mansters were taller, faster and stronger than me and tried to intimidate me by throwing me on the ground and walking all over me, but I never complained. I even scored, and after the game, I got the best present ever : an invitation to come back the next Saturday, for another game. Jinafire Long :Ghouls Sleep-Over I was nervous and impatient at the same time about my first night at the Yelps’. Impatient because I couldn't wait to see my friends from Monster High again; nervous because, according to the video clips I’d seen, sleep-overs were meant for girly ghouls, which I’m not (as much as I love them, none of my seven brothers ever let me give them a makeover or do their nails). When I got there, I found Ghoulia, Cleo, Clawdeen and Catrine waiting for me. The night started with conversations about the next school year and everything fun I could expect from it - all while eating delicious snacks. My friends found that my ability to heat up monsterella bites with my dragon breath was pretty useful! Clawdeen, Catrine and I had taken our sketchbooks with us and, while Frankie was starting a horrifying normie movie, we compared our sketches and our styles. I learnt that Catrine had never studied fashion, but that growing up in Scaris had taught her a lot about haunt couture, and so Clawdeen and I were happy to hear her opinion on our latest ideas. Cleo took out a board game and Ghoulia and I joined her for a game or two. It turns out Cleo thinks like a dragon when it comes to strategy, and I never could defeat her, as much as I tried (even Ghoulia, smart as she is, admitted she had difficulties beating her at that game). While I was playing, Frankie asked if she could do my hair, and I happily accepted. The curls she created were so beautiful I had to ask how she had done them, even though she modestly said it was nothing complicated. Hours later, as I was lying in my sleeping bag and about to fall asleep, I realized that, no matter what you think, sleep-overs are not only an excuse to doll each other up. They’re a way to strengthen links with your friends, no matter how different you all are. Toralei Stripe :There’s a Good Side to Everything Here’s a maths problem for you: What is the shortest distance between two points? Answer : the space between my claws and Cleo De Nile, once I’m back from this camp she and her ghoulfriends sent me to. Anyway, my summer plans may have fallen through, nothing’s over. My friends Meowlody and Purrsephone are here and ou cabin by the lake, in the middle of the forest, reminds me of Fearleading Camp, except there’s less exercise and more trigonometry. I suggested M and P to use our free time to practice our choreographies and keep our claws sharp until school starts again. We used a clearing in the forest to try new killer moves. We even had amateur watchers. It didn't bother me, except yesterday, because we were trying to manage a somersault and I kept falling on my tail instead of my feet between Mewlody and Purrsephone as I was supposed to. After watching another failed attempt, a cyclops girl came to me and told me she could show us what the problem was. I was a bit sceptical, but since I was sick of falling on my tail in front of everybody, I said “Ok, ghoul, show me.” Instead of doing a fearleading number, she quickly sketched equations in the dirt and then it clicked! I called M and P back, who understood as well. We had to stretch our backs more and put more strength into our jumps. When we tried it, it looked as if we’d done it our whole life! Who knows, maybe math cam us perfect fearleaders! Cleo and her ghoulfriends actually did us a huge favour sending us to that camp, but they’ll never know it. Jane Boolittle :The Best Present Ever Today, my nap was interrupted by the voices of two monkeys who where chatting and didn't sound very happy. They jumped from their tree to a lower branch by the river. One of the monkeys was sucking his finger while the other was telling him off: “I told you these fruits weren't worth that many thorns!” Then I heard a roar of laughter above me and, when I looked up, saw a bright green and purple bird. The monkeys seemed to amuse him greatly and he said out loud : “Hehe! These monkeys really are stupid. They should know our species is the only one that can get through spear fruit thorns!” I asked him : “Is this true, little one?” The humming bird fled his branch, flew around the tree a few times and finally fluttered in front of me. “Yes, actually, he sang, but how come you speak our language?” I explained that I spoke the language of many creatures in the jungle and asked him if he might bring me one of these mysterious berries. He was gone in a flutter and back almost at once holding a purple berry in his beak. I took it and put it in my mouth. It was so sweet and delicious I had to laugh. I thanked the humming bird for this present and complimented him on his beautiful feathers and shiny beak. I think he almost blushed. Holt Hyde :In the Spotlight Life became quite an adventure lately, since I found out part of me is normal (and the other a nerd) and that I had to get used to daylight. That’s easy for me! JJ I was so used to waking up after the sunset that, when my… I mean “our” transformation happened in broad daylight, I thought I was dreaming, or crazy. Imagine that: I suddenly find myself in Monster High with all these students staring at me in the middle of this crazy tune, and then the music stops and I go back to sleep for who knows how long, and then wake up again in a similar weird situation. Mom and Dad finally told me the truth (took them long enough! Tell me about it! JJ) and explained what happened. At first I was scared, but last Friday, I woke up in my own bed, with the alarm clock howling music loud enough to raise the dead. On the night-stand, I found a note from Jackson stuck on our iCoffin on which he already had hooked the headphones: “I uploaded Catty Noir’s latest album on the phone. Try not to screw up O.K.? PS: Let me out for biteology class, we have a dreadful test.” I couldn't help smiling when I grabbed the headphones and turned the volume up on the first song. Since I had a little time before class, I went to the Coffin Bean with Catty Noir’s clawsome voice in my ears. I enjoyed my first coffinccino and took time to admire the city in the daylight. I got to school before the first bell and headed straight to the catacombs where I knew I’d find Operetta, thinking she would be surprised to see me, but it felt like a bomb when she told me the whole school had known about Jackson and me going back and forth for weeks. How disappointing! For you or for me? JJ On the other hand, she was astonished to hear I’d be able to go out more often. I think I could get used to the double life thing, as long as it goes like this. Hey Jackson, maybe you’re not such a dork after all. I actually think you might be alright. Yeah… You too, Holt. I mean… Sometimes. JJ. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood :Meant For Each Other I remember my father’s words: “You don’t choose your nightmare, the nightmare chooses you.” I tried to ignore them as I was shaking one of my dreamcatcher’s loops. I knew riders don’t always find their nightmare on their first try, but after four trips to dreamland to perform the “twinning”, I still got back empty handed. So this time, I decided to make my own choice. When the mist announcing the arrival of the herd rose, I tried to calm down my heart and concentrate. Suddenly they were all around me, and I was like an island in the middle of a sea of hooves and shiny eyes. I threw my lasso and felt it tighten. For a second there, I thought I’d made it, but the rope suddenly slipped and disappeared in the mist, leaving only a burning mark on my palms and fingers. I sat down, my head in my hands, and cried. I have no idea how long I remained there feeling sorry for myself, but I was brought back to reality by a hot breath on my neck. I turned my head and felt a soft and warm muzzle pushing me. When I looked around, I saw this muzzle belonged to a beautiful nightmare. Tonight, someone will carry my saddle home. Operetta :Rock 'n' Roller Skates Hey Fynn! Wait til ya'll hear what I just did : I joined a sport team! Yeah this diva is done with her solo career… at least when it comes to the Skullimate Roller Maze. I wasn't really into it at first but some pretentious gargoyles said ghouls couldn't join the SKRM, and ya’ll know I couldn't let them insult us and do nothing about it. I put on my skates and started to show ‘em that a ghoul can play just as well as any manster. When I calmed down, I started to really enjoy playing with my teammates. In fact, you can win SKRM if you hog the spotlight - you need to trust your team to succeed. It was hard on my ego at first before I realized that, but thankfully my teammates are the best ghouls I've ever met. We have a legend on our team called Robecca Steam. She's a bit stiff on human relations but when she gets herself steamed up for a race, she's absolutely unbeatable. As for Rochelle Goyle, she may be as sweet as an olive-coffin cupcake but put her on the track and her moves are impressive. I learn a lot from these two ghouls - we even rehearsed a mad double move that sends Robecca through the defence like a rocket. Nobody’s figured out how to stop her yet. I might be a diva but I think I can still play with a team, especially one that is as darn fun as this one! Ghoulia Yelps :An Amazing Friendship Something amazing happened to me today. I was going to class when Manny, who wasn't watching where he was going, ran into me. My books flew and several of them landed at the end of the hallway, kicked my other students who were rushing to their classrooms. I could never gather them all up and still be on time in class. I tried not to cry but couldn't help myself. That’s when I heard a voice behind me saying : “That's really not nice”. It was Cleo De Nile! She helped me gather my books and gave me a tissue to dry my tears. “You’re Ghoulia, right?” I nodded. Cleo is the most popular ghoul in school, and she’s an actual queen, so I couldn't believe she was really talking to me. “Well” she said” since we’re gonna be late anyway, we might as well be late together”. She seemed troubled, so I asked her what was wrong. She told me her sister Nefera was making her life a living hell because of a riddle Cleo couldn't guess. “If I can’t find the answer before tomorrow, she gets to pick the clothes I’ll wear all year long!” I asked Cleo to tell me the riddle. It was difficult, but I found the answer before we got to class. Cleo hugged me and said “I think the two of us are going to be great friends.” As I said : amazing! Twyla :The Art of Shadow Jumping Dad won't let me eat nightmares alone until I’ve mastered shadow jumping. I practise every night and I think I’m pretty good, but Dad tells me “pretty good is not enough yet”. He says it’s particularly important to be perfect when you blindly jump to a shadow you can’t see. That night, I’d decided I would show him how ready I was. The moon was full, and shadows were flowing in every direction, so I started with a jump from my bedroom to the shadow of a tree in our backyard. Perfect. I continued in the street; the shadow of a fence, of a mailbox, then of a parked truck. Impeccable. That’s when I decided to try smaller shadows: a road sign, a motorbike, and a flagpole. Got ‘em! I should’ve gone home right then and celebrate my progress. I didn't. I chose to try a blind jump through the block instead, right to the next street. A kennel, a rose bush, a swimming pool, and a dumpster. The result : BARK, OUCH, SPLASH and EW. When I got home, Dad was in his armchair, reading. He looked up when I dragged myself to my bedroom and said : “Well? Another good night of practice?” I didn't answer. What could I say? I simply decided to keep on training until I’m not just pretty good, but perfect. Howleen Wolf :A Stinky Experience I've always been terrified of the dentist. Mom always tries to make me feel better, saying we've had the same dentist for years, that he’s the nicest monster on the planet, and that he never did anything I could be scared of. It may all be true, but I’m still terrified when I have to go. I don't even know why I have to go at all. I never had a cavity and I brush my fangs very carefully. But it doesn't change anything for mom who keeps saying that I can lose my fangs as much as I want when I’m an adult, but she won’t let it happen while I'm under her responsibility. I was complaining about my next appointment to Clawdia when I told her I was thinking about hiding somewhere so I wouldn't have to go. She then reminded me of the last time I tried that. I was still a cub and I remember Mom came into our room and told us to get ready for the dentist. While everyone was getting dressed, I ran into the woods to hide. I noticed a little bush because it had animal tracks leading to it, so I crawled under it. I thought it was the perfect hiding spot until it started to itch. The bush was full of nettles! I crawled out and then I saw the animal that had left tracks: a skunk. That’s how I ended up itchy and stinky. I learned there was something worse than going to the dentist… well almost. Nefera de Nile :Science Makes Nefera Mad I’m in Clawdia’s Mad Science work group and she had the nerve to insist that I actually participate. Because of her insistence, and Father threatening me to cut my allowance if I don’t get good grades, I am in great danger of losing my time in this stupid project. Not only do we have to do some research, but we have to actually present them in front of the whole class. I tried to explain my situation to Mr. Hackington, but he simply said : “Yes, I know who you are, but no exceptions.” I need to be patient, one day, I shall be queen! The worst part is that my group deposed me and chose Clawdia as a leader. Which means I had to do something! So I borrowed one or two amulets from my father. All I had to do was say the magic words and the first amulet did my work perfectly for me without me having to even lift a finger, and the second one took my voice away. Clawdia wasn't too happy when she had to present my work along with hers, but what could I do without my voice? We got the best grade, of course. I just had to say the magic words again to get my voice back. WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR TO ME? Jackson Jekyll :My Best Friend is a Monster It’s not really a secret : Frankie and I have been friends almost from the moment I sent foot in Monster High. She’s smart, funny, and she’s one of the kindest and most understanding monsters I’ve ever met. The only thing that bugs me is that everytime we spend a moment together, I have to convince my other friends that it isn't a date. Say last week-end’s picnic for example. Somehow Heath found out where it was and wouldn't stop talking about my “new girlfriend”. So I might have been a bit on edge when I went to pick Frankie up. She said “Isn’t it a beautiful day?”, and I mumbled at once “It’s not a date” and Frankie stared at me as if I’d turned into a huge tarantula. I got so red I thought my hair might catch fire and I started to try to explain - that I liked her a lot, but that finding out who I was was already hard enough and that I just wanted us to be friends, that I didn't want to drag her into my mess before I settled everything with Holt - but she just grabbed the basket from my hands and hugged me. “Jackson Jekyll, we ARE friends” she said “I know that and you know that”. After that, I stopped worrying and was able to enjoy the picnic. Having a girl best friend is sometimes complicated, but actually, not that much. Catty Noir :The Dry Tank My father loves his convertible. It was in very bad shape when he bought her, but he fixed it up himself and calls it his “baby”. I often asked him to let me drive it but he wouldn't even let me ride with him until I knew all the details, from changing a tire to changing the oil. He then tested me to make sure I handn’t forgotten anything. Finally, after several driving lessons with him, I was ready for my first solo ride. I hung my fluffy lucky charms to the rear view mirror, put on new sunglasses and started to back down the alley. That’s when Dad stopped me for one last advice, but I told him there was no way there was anything I didn't know about the car by then. He just laughed and said “Okay, then, be safe.” I drove to the mawl where I met Frankie for a group shopping spree. I then went to the Coffin Bean for a coffinccino with Gigi. I drove to the beach to watch Lagoona surf, and went back to the maul to show off the convertible to Clawd, Deuce and Heath. Then I started to drive home, but the car stalled and wouldn't start again. I checked the gas gauge, the tank was empty. At least, Dad wasn't angry when he arrived with a jerry can full of gas to fill the tank. I think there might have been something more I needed to know about the car after all. Gil Webber :The Silence Pact I went to the amusement park with Manny, Clawd and Heath yesterday. I kept putting it off because they love roller-coasters and I hate them. Well no, I don’t hate them. Fact is they make my scales stand on end with terror, or make me barf, or both at the same time. Since I couldn't make my friends go through this every time they went to the park, I made up some excuse not to go, but this time, they wouldn't take no for an answer, especially since the park had just opened the highest, fastest, and scariest roller-coaster in the monsterverse. In fact, Heath even said some monsters had fainted just looking at them, and that the park hadn't named them yet because no one had found a name worth the ride yet. Clawsome. When we got to the park, the “nameless ride” wasn't open yet because the maintenance crew was still working on the last details. Manny said they were probably adding some miles/hour and I could feel my scales standing up already. I suggested we go the Shipwreck Slide, because it’s a water attraction I really like. The mansters froze on the spot. “You go first, that thing gives us the creeps.” I almost asked “How can you be afraid of…”, but then I just laughed and told them about my fear of roller-coasters. We then promised to keep each other’s secrets. And the day ended really well. Clawdia Wolf :Made For Each Other I've been very busy getting ready for Londoom lately and I haven't really had the chance to fang out with the pack. So when Clawdeen asked me to come with her to the thrift store, I said yes because, even though I don't really like shopping, I do enjoy spending time with my sister. Watching her walking down the store as if it were a catwalk is really awesome! I always take my notebook with me in case an idea comes to me in between two costume changes. I only realized when we got to the shop that I had forgotten my pen. I told Clawdeen I was going to look for one. “Ok, no prob’” she said while holding out a tacky dress with a triangle print. “I think Toralei wore that to the school dance last year, ugh.” I went to the register to borrow a pen from the cashiers, but there was already a monster line there. While I was standing there, waiting, I noticed a basket filled with costume jewellery, with an old black fountain pen sticking out. It was only 50 cents, so I went to the register to pay for it. When I wrote my first sentence with it, I almost ran away from the shop in case they changed their mind and didn't want to sell it to me anymore. The ink is flowing like magic and it rests in my claws as if it had been made for me. I've never written with anything so perfect, and it seems like it's screaming “Write stories with me!”. It’s a good thing I came today! Heath Burns :Buddies for Life Mom’s always telling me to clean up the mess in my room, and I always answer that there’s a place for everything and everything’s in it’s place. She says it’s only true when the said place is the floor. While tidying up, I found an old picture of summer camp. I don’t remember these holidays being exactly fun until Deuce came along. I guess it’s because I only ran into trouble. It was harder back then than it is today to control my flames. I don’t if it was being expelled from archery practice for setting the arrows on fire (I still shot the target with them) or maybe because I set the rope on fire while practising knots, but I manage to scare away the instructors as well as the other campers from day one. I was wondering what to expect from the rest of my stay. That’s when the new guy walked into the cabin. He had snakes instead of hair and weird sunglasses attached to his head so they didn't fall off. He said “Hey dude! Wanna give me a tour?”. From that moment on, Deuce and I became best buds. I did run into more trouble after that, but Deuce was still there once the smoke cleared out. Scarah Screams :The Secret Room Being a mind reader in a school like Monster High can be enough to distract any spirit. It’s a bit like listening to a radio with uncontrollable volume and no off switch: fragments of meaningless sounds that you can sometimes turn down but never completely off. It’s one of the reasons the school library is my favourite place on campus. It’s so calm. And filled with books! The Monster High library is huge, it streches all the way to the catacombs with areas monsters haven’t visited in ages. That’s how I actually got completely lost one afternoon. I had read everything you could find on the usual shelves, so I was wandering among the book shelves looking for something new to read. But I must have taken a wrong turn in the die-ographies section because, after having walked down a few hallways, I finally reached a cosy little room with comfortable armchairs, filled with too many dusty old books to count them. I opened one and realized it was about the history of Banshees, my own people! Without even thinking about it, I sat down to read it. That’s where my dear friends Ghoulia and Hoodude found me, several hours later, when they realized I had missed most of that day’s classes. Ghoulia, as the true genius she is, had used the signal on my iCoffin to locate me. They were both amazed at the secret room I had randomly discovered. Ghoulia thinks it used to be a study room, but I think this secret little place is ideal to meet with your ghoulfriends. Slo-Mo Mortavitch :So pretty… What can I say about Ghoulia that would actually do her justice? She’s so pretty I can’t even imagine talking to her. We've been in the same class for the whole semester and I couldn't even utter a simple “Hello”. I usually don’t get attached to someone so quickly, but there’s something about her that makes me throw caution to the wind and sit next to her. I know most monsters are attracted to her because of her amazing brain, but she’s more than just that. She’s methodic, meticulous and determined, and even the way she shuffles her feet in class is so elegant, so self assured. Sadly I’m afraid she doesn't know how I feel about her. I need to do something to let her know. Or not. Maybe I just need to wait for an opportunity to rise. Then I’ll me charming, courteous and smooth. Oh who am I kidding? I'll never be courteous or charming. And anyway, she’ll just see right through me. Oh! Ghoulia got here early today, and she’s shuffling her feet to the seat next to me. What do I do now? Don’t panic and say something stupid. Do. Not. PANIC. Wydowna Spider :A Clawsome Surprise I usually prefer to stay in the background, far away from the spotlight. It’s probably because I never knew what to do with my hands when I’m standing in front of a crowd. I’m not really fond of surprises either, that is, if anyone managed to surprise me. I have six eyes after all. That’s why what happened today took me completely unawares. As usual, I was doing six things at once, among which making a dress for Clawdeen and finishing the art for a new Power Ghouls issue that Ghoulia had just finished writing. And yet there was no way to make my ghoulfriends happy. I was supposed to meet up with Ghoulia to show her some of my sketches but she texted me to change the work I had already finished without giving me any information. Then Clawdeen texted me to shorten the hem on the dress I had just finished but never told me how long she wanted it. So I just had to cross my arms and wait all day long until they sent me a text telling me to meet them at the Creepateria for a chat. I was so frustrated at all the time I’d lost that I got caught like a fly in a spiderweb. “Happy birthday!” Clawdeen and Ghoulia, and all my other ghoulfriends, were standing there behind a huge cake covered with candles. Clawdeen then said “Sorry we drove you up the wall today, but we knew that if we didn't keep your hands busy the whole day you’d have found out.” They really got me, but this time, I kinda liked it. Invisi Billy :Under the Spotlight I was so, so excited about the scaremester play “A Midsummer Night’s Nightmare”. Mr. Where makes us do a play by William Spookspeare every year. This one’s about innocent monsters that get lost in a dark forest and run into fairies who decide to play magic tricks on them. Magic = a chance to show my work on special effects! I added lots of details like cursed objects “dancing” on stage, and helped the Fairy Queen float in the air when she cast spells. The most difficult scene was when the handsome monster hero changes into a normie. The last scene was so spooktacular you could hear the audience holding their breath. When the curtain fell, I was standing backstage as usual, when Mr. Where suddenly announced my name as director for special effects. To my surprise, Draculaura and Frankie pulled me on stage and the audience rose to a standing ovation. I got such bad stage fright I almost turned invisible but I managed to bow while my cheeks turned red. It’s true I prefer to stay invisible most of the time, but the spotlight isn't so bad once in a while. Honey Swamp :And the Winner Is... If you were thinking that, after my adventures in Hauntlywood, entering a regional contest like the Bayou Film Festival would be a piece of cake for me, boy would you be wrong! The competition was really fierce this year. A lot of locally famous film directors had come to show their latest works, and to make it even harder, the jury was made of New Goreleans cinema legends. Of course I had polished my documentary on the Bayou Bijou until each shot was perfectly set - but even when you've done your best as a director, you can never know for sure your work will be appreciated. While I was sitting in the darkness of the theatre, on the night of the festival, watching film after film, I couldn't help but worrying sick. Good thing Draculaura and Robbie were by my side! I was ready to feel mortified after having seen so many good films before mine, but when it was screened, I felt my confidence come back little by little - the documentary was good, and I could see all the work that had led to its creation. We gorged ourselves with good food and music while waiting for the jury’s decision - but when they announced it, I almost spat out my jawbalaya because I, Honey Swamp, was awarded with the Gore-den Palm! (In cinema lingo, this means I won) I’m not in Hauntlywood yet, but I took a new step on the path to my biggest dream. Iris Clops :Touch the Stars When I was just a little ghoul, I used to climb on the roof of our family house to be closer to the stars. I wished I could touch them, but Dad said he was so tired of seeing me stuck on the roof and um… falling from it… that he bought me my first telescope. “It’ll be safer if the stars come to you rather than you trying to go up to them”. But one day I ended up growing out of this telescope - well not in the sense that I had become too tall for it. What I mean is I found out there were telescopes that were more powerful and more sophisticated than mine. It was a problem because they were also much more expensive. When I asked my dad if I could upgrade, he said “Of course”. But when I showed him the bill, he said “Your’e kidding me, right?”. So I asked, if I saved up half of the money, would he help me with the other half? He thought it was a good idea and, a year later, after saving every cent I could, I finally had half the amount needed. True to his word, dad gave the other half and ordered the telescope I wanted. So tonight, I’m having a little get together with Gigi, Twyla and Howleen and we’re having a ghouls’ night to count the stars. Viperine Gorgon :Frightseeing in Londoom I can’t believe I was ssso lucky as to travel with Catty and Elisssabat. It was sssuch an honor to be their ssstylissst and make up artissst during their Londoom tour. My favorite moment was that afternoon we ssspent frightssseeing. Catty, Elisssabat and I visited the Tower of Londoom and Rottingham Palace. What I liked most was Madame Tusssaud, a museum with hundreds of real life sssized celebrities wax ssstatues. Catty and Elisssabat had heard they had their own ssstatues there but they never had the chance to sssee them. Catty even sssaid she wanted to take a “ssself-ssselfie”. When we found the ssstatues, lo perfecto! I checked my ghoulfriends’ make upsss to make sure they were true to themssselves, then Catty climbed up to her ssstatue and pulled Elissabat up next to her. They ssstarted taking pictures with their iCoffins, making sssilly faces. After that, we ssstopped in a coffee shop by the river, to sssip coffinccinos while my famousss friends were updating their Critter accountsss. I thought they’d post their ssself-ssselfies from the museum, but when I checked my newsfeed, I sssaw pictures of the three of usss in Londoom inssstead, with hashtags #bestday and #yayghoulfriends. They are my bessst friends! Category:Doll logs Category:Doll diaries